


Home, Otherwise Known as Hell

by qhostie



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanfiction, Not Twincest, Sorry guys, Thanks for the kudos!, but for now theyre just brothers, i promise that will be coming in the future, not my idea, tw: abuse mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qhostie/pseuds/qhostie
Summary: Ouran Academy: The playground for the rich and beautiful. 
Certainly, to two first year twins, Ouran Academy was a playground, of sorts. Yes, you could, perhaps, call them rich and beautiful. They did live in a massive house, were pampered beyond recognition, and many considered them beyond beautiful. However, the Academy was a luxury and an escape, truly. An escape from their home.
What was home? Home was utter hell. Home was that place you didn't want to go, but no matter what, you were forced to. Home was that uncomfortable place that made you want to cry. Home, long story short, wasn't the twin's cup of tea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey so my first Hitachiin fic that i made (look on my profile to see it) was incredibly popular and got tons of kudos so as a thanks for making that happen here is another!  
> this is inspired by the idea from the inspired fic whole thing of Hikaru being abused by his father.  
> however here both twins are abused by their father, bc i like making them sad boys  
> this is NOT continuing that fic, this is just inspired by the general idea  
> anyways please enjoy!! thanks for all the attention to the other fic i made!

_Ouran Academy: The playground for the rich and beautiful._

Certainly, to two first year twins, Ouran Academy was a playground, of sorts. Yes, you could, perhaps, call them rich and beautiful. They did live in a massive house, were pampered beyond recognition, and many considered them beyond beautiful. However, the Academy was a luxury and an escape, truly. An escape from their home.

 

* * *

 

 

They wouldn't lie. Yes, they enjoyed the Host Club. They liked the acting, the company of the other hosts, and even the ladies that visited. It all felt like a game they could enjoy, but this game had no winner and no end. It was just endless fun for the both of them, no faults and no problems. 

However, it also helped them to forget what they'd eventually have to return back home. 

What was home? Home was utter hell. Home was that place you didn't want to go, but no matter what, you were forced to. Home was that uncomfortable place that made you want to cry. Home, long story short, wasn't the twin's cup of tea.

Why was home a bag of shit, you might ask? Well, there was multiple reasons. However, there was a single reason that stuck out like a sore thumb. Mostly it was their father. What had he done?

What had he done?  
He'd hurt them. He'd kicked them and spat at them and made them feel worthless. He'd yelled and screamed and slammed doors.   
Why? Alcohol, mostly. He drank too much and then would release the pent up anger at them during his drunken rage. Sometimes it was bad grades, which happened often. Other times it was the Host Club, telling them that their hobbies were pointless and stupid. That the drivers didn't get paid to pick them up from a stupid club.

However, the twins hid it. They hid the scars and swallowed the insults like bad medicine. They held their heads up high and pretended to be what they weren't: a perfect family. The two rich twins whose father showered them with pride and gifts, because they were the exact sons that he'd wanted.

But no, that wasn't who they were. They were the two twins who were rich and despite the future they had already set for them, the perfect opportunities they had to keep the Hitachiin name set in society, they went to a club after school to entertain "stupid rich girls" by "acting incestuous and gay." That wasn't exactly the high hopes that their father had planned for them. 

Wouldn't someone find out?  
Not exactly. They were good at hiding, and so was their father. Mother knew, but she never said anything. She just let it happen; let her two sons fall deep into a pit that would be so hard for them to climb out of.

If they ever even could.

 

* * *

 

 

What were they doing?   
Hiding. Pathetic, maybe, but fear can do things.

The smell of alcohol can do things.

 

They were shoved up in the corner of their bedroom, which was inhabited by a bed that looked used; the blanket was tossed and the pillows were wrinkly. 

Kaoru had pulled said blanket over the two of them. He was trying very hard to seem calm, for Hikaru's sake. Whenever Kaoru seemed upset, Hikaru freaked. So in these situations, Kaoru had to try his best to compose himself.

It was hard.  _Really_ hard.

...

Hikaru was huddled close to his twin, his head resting on Kaoru's shoulder as he shivered. His fingers were intertwined with Kaoru's, trying his best to stay quiet. Stay calm. It was the only thing that was honestly preventing the two from their father barging in.

Why were they in this situation? A test. Hikaru had failed a test, and they were paying for it.   
  
Kaoru could feel Hikaru's breath on his skin. It kept hitching like Hikaru was about to cry.   
Kaoru really hoped that Hikaru wouldn't cry. He hated it more than anything, and it was something that made him so mad, seeing that someone had truly upset Hikaru to the point of tears, considering that neither of the twins cried that often.

Hikaru's voice interrupted the silence.

"Kaoru, I'm scared." 

Kaoru paused for a moment. "Me too." 

A moment's silence followed before a loud noise sounded outside in the hallway. The two flinched, and Kaoru squeezed his brother's hand a little tighter. Their eyes pierced the door, waiting for it to swing open and reveal what was to come.

Swing open it did, and who else but their father appeared in the doorway. He stared at Hikaru, waiting for someone to say something.

 

Hikaru was a bit like a cat when it came to fear, Kaoru noticed. When he was challenged, instead of cowering, he puffed up and fought, trying desperately to hide the fact that he was terrified. He'd fight until he couldn't anymore, trying so hard to protect himself.

 

"A forty. You got a fucking  _forty_ on your math test." Finally, their father spoke, his eyes staring Hikaru down with anger.

 

Hikaru took a sigh and stood, his fingers brushing Kaoru's as they separated. He straightened his back and tried to look threatening. 

"That teacher doesn't know how to fucking  _teach_." Hikaru hissed.

The man chuckled under his breath. "Yes, of course Ouran Academy teachers can't teach. That makes perfect sense."

"It's  _true_ , okay!?" Hikaru raised his voice and curled his fists, standing in front of the bed now.

"Maybe it's only that you're too  _stupid_ to actually  _give a fuck_ about what we've given you. You should consider yourself  _lucky_ that you have everything you do."

Hikaru paused a moment, but he didn't let his guard down. "Maybe if  _you_ weren't such a  _shit_ father, I  _would_ give a fuck!" Kaoru could see Hikaru shaking, and whispered his twin's name softly. Hikaru didn't notice. Or, if he did, he didn't respond.

 

Their father paused momentarily, not tearing his gaze away from Hikaru. After a moment of silence, he spoke.

"You wanna say that again?"

Hikaru looked away for a moment.

_Slap_.

Hikaru fell back from the strike, and Kaoru pulled Hikaru to him. 

"God, it's pathetic that your brother has to save you all the time."

Kaoru gave their father a dark look but didn't say anything.

 

After a moment, their father left, slamming the door, and Hikaru curled up next to his brother again.

Kaoru brushed his fingers through the strands of his twin's hair, and waited until the two would be able to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope it was was good aha  
> thanks for reading and stuff


End file.
